Treasure Yeti
:For other uses, see Yeti. Treasure Yeti is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player will get a notification that tells them which world and level the Treasure Yeti will currently be found in. It can be found in any world. After it is killed, it will drop a lunch box that contains 1000 coins (after the 1.7 update) or a Puzzle Piece (in the Chinese version). Almanac entry Note: All types of Treasure Yetis have the same Almanac entry. TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic A rare and curious creature, he always packs a lunch. Speed Details: runs away after a short while Special: carries treasure The rare and wondrous Yeti carries his lunch box up and down Mount Brainer to his isolated mountain lodge. Overview The Treasure Yeti absorb 34 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 17 normal damage shots before dying at 34 normal damage shots. The Treasure Yeti drops a lunchbox when killed but runs away after a short while, so you need to be fast. Strategies Just do what you did to the Zombie Yeti in the original Plants vs. Zombies. However, it walks backwards a while after anything attacks it, usually when it gets to the sixth tile from the right. It is recommended to use plants such as Repeaters, Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Coconut Cannons, Citrons, or any plant with Plant Food to quickly kill it. As long as you manage to kill it quickly, you will have its lunchbox, which gives you 1,000 coins. If you have trouble with getting it to stay, you can use the Kernel-pult's butter to keep it there, or the Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability. The E.M.Peach can also make it stay, due to its ability to disable machines. You can also use Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, Chili Beans, Hypno-shrooms, or a boosted Sun Bean to instantly kill it. But, using a boosted Sun Bean will not give you a lunchbox. It will also not drop its lunchbox if it is thrown into the air and a Blover is used. Using Power Ups that are not free are not recommended. If you spend more than 1000 coins, you will get only 1000 coins in the lunchbox, which is less than the amount you spent. Remember to complete the level also. You will not receive your coins without completing the level. Even if you fail at in the middle or at the end of the level after the Yeti was killed because of an objective was not met, another zombie ate your brains, or the level was restarted, you will still let the Yeti "leave" and you will not get the coins. Gallery Trivia *Since the 2.1 update, the Lunch Box contains coins, because now diamonds are replaced with gems. The total will still be 1,000 coins. ** Currently, the player can only get 1,000 coins from the Treasure Yeti. *In its Almanac entry, it says it packs lunch, but the lunchbox does not have any actual food in it. **The zombie may eat the treasure for lunch though. This is supported by the fact that it is a robot and the loot is found in its lunchbox. *It is actually a robot, as before mentioned. **This characteristic is somewhat weird, since its Plants vs. Zombies counterpart, the Zombie Yeti, is a legitimate zombie. **That makes it one of the three original zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to be robots. The other zombies are the Gargantuar Prime and the Zombie Bull. *In the "You got a Present!" Notification, there is a button called "open all". This is because the player can get more than one lunchbox when he or she kills a Treasure Yeti. **Players could also do this by having the Pea Pod glitch happen. However, it cannot be done anymore since it was fixed in the 2.2 update. **This does not happen as often as it does with just one lunchbox. *The lunchbox has a picture of the Treasure Yeti opening a treasure chest on it. *In each world except Wild West and every world starting with Dark Ages, the Treasure Yeti wears different types of hats. **In Ancient Egypt, it wears a fez with an ankh on it. **In Pirate Seas, it wears a red pirate bandana. **In Far Future, it wears a pair of laser eyeglasses. **In the Chinese version, it wears a red suit and carries a hobby horse. *If the player tries to stop the Treasure Yeti by planting something like a Wall-nut behind it, the Treasure Yeti will just walk backwards right through the Wall-nut and go off-screen. *Treasure Yeti is the only zombie that can appear in any time period (not counting Piñata Parties). **Though technically Dr.Zomboss also appears in all the worlds except Player's House and Piñata Party via Zombot. *In the Chinese version, Yetis have their own level selection screen and drop money bags or Puzzle Pieces (the player has to select a certain type e.g. Fire Gourd). They also do not appear to be robots. ** They can still be stunned with E.M.Peaches. *The appearance in the Almanac is dependent on the last world the player has entered. If he or she clicks on Pirate Seas for example and view the Pirate Seas map, the Treasure Yeti's appearance in the Almanac will be the Pirate Seas appearance. *When dying via electrocution, the Treasure Yeti turns into a normal Zombie, and plays the zapping animation. *Treasure Yeti and Prospector Zombies are the only zombies that can walk off the entrance of the lawn without being hypnotized in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Magnet-shroom can pick up the Treasure Yeti's head and arms while using its Plant Food effect, dealing 25 damage. Thus meaning this is also a weakness. *It is possible to let the Treasure Yeti eat the player's brains by using Power Toss to make it close to his or her house by flicking left and then Mower Launch early (or let a zombie step on a lawn mower). If no plant has attacked the Treasure Yeti, it will enter the player's house and eat his or her brain. *Like most robots, it is immune to Stunion's breath. *Mount Brainer in its Almanac is a reference to Mount Rainier, a real-life mountain in America. **Mount Brainer had made an appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. *Strangely, it cannot appear in Piñata Party nor Zomboss battle despite the fact it can appear in any world. See also *Sasquashed! *Robot zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:American Suburbs Category:American Suburbs encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Zombies with "Dense" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed